grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Broker
You can trade anything for anything, as long as the sellers agree. Memories, skills, years of life, even powers. Through you rich old billionaires buy years from homeless destitutes for a million a pop, supervillains purchase new weapons in their power arsenal and reluctant heroes who want to get out of the game swap power for useful job skills. Once you've taken your comission, of course. Required: Lesser To activate Dire Deal, the Lesser must have access to Hand it Over through a Soul Pact and their Pactmate must have access to an Animastic. The Lesser acts as a procurator in a trade deal between two persons. The Lesser may not tamper with the conditions of a trade, but may request compensation as part of the trade from one or both parties or by an affiliated third party. This compensation cannot be revoked. Trade Parties A Dire Deal is made between two persons. There cannot be more than two parties participating in a trade. All parties must be aware (and capable of being aware) of this event and must agree to the trade. When explaining the trade, if either parties are found to have lied about their provision, the trade may be revoked. Likewise, the trade is also revoked if the agreed conditions are violated. Third Party Commissions While a Dire Deal is between two persons, the Lesser's fee may be payed by another entity altogether. This is because the Lesser is asking compensation for hosting the Dire Deal, which is a separate action from the Dire Deal itself. Because of this, the commission may be payed by either trade party or by a third party present. This compensation must b paid in full before or by activation of the Dire Deal. Players Players cannot own or emote more than one character participating in a Dire Deal unless the character's only role is to fulfill the Lesser's commission. For example, if the Dire Deal involves trading the emotional bond of a pet, the pet cannot be played by anyone who owns a character participating in the Dire Deal. Non-Traders When Trading Items... Glyphs Glyphs are considered gifts from Malmarax. Obtaining a Non-Inner Glyph does not involve a pact with Malmarax but ts only condition is that it can not be given to or used to benefit any entity acting as a god, deity, or prophet from another land. Glyphs can ONLY be transferred. If a trade is revoked and the Glyph is unable to return to its Original Owner, it will be itemized by the Lesser. Inner Glyphs cannot be separated from their Original Owners. A Glyph's Curse will carry over from any Glyph, but these curses can never be transferred separately and can only be exterminated by revoking the Dire Deal it came from. Runes Runic Objects can be traded by transfer much like normal objects. Runes on the body can also only be transferred. Animastic Abilities Malmarax acts as a third party between some arcanic abilities and their users. This means a two-person trade is impossible because Malmarax would inherently become a third party trader. The only Tradable Animastic abilities are: Soul Shard, Summon; Reaver, Ouija, Packthread, Soulstone, Flume, Abysmal Confrontation, Brewer (Any Ability), Metathurge (Any Ability), Crone (Any Ability). Animastic abilities must be traded individually. An Animastic's Coven Curse will also carry over for any ability within the animastic. Elements Any Element besides Light, Crystal, Shadow, and Reaper can be traded. They may be traded as individual abilities or as a complete element. An Element's Passive Negative effects will carry over for any ability within the element, however, these can be traded separately in a future Dire Deal so long as they are transferred. Genetic Traits Genetic Traits can only be transferred. They are tradable as long as the trait isn't locked and the trait's creator verifies the trade. When transferred, its new owner will be able to pass on this trait to their biological offspring. Artificial Procreation Two parties can also make a lovely child together if they cannot do so naturally. In this case, the items traded are Party 1's proposal for the offspring and Party 2's agreement to the proposal's conditions. The biological goods needed to initiate viable conception will need something to grow in, so bring a womb. Parties will need to agree on how the trade will be revoked if the conditions are violated. Slaves, Pets, Kids, and Rightful Ownership Things that are considered under an individual's rightful ownership may be traded by that individual. This includes by is not limited to: Slaves, Livestock, Animals within a Property, Biological Children, Subordinates, Subjects, and so on. When an entity is traded, it will be considered under the new party's rightful ownership in any future trades. If an entity is transferred via Dire Deal, that entity cannot trade its own freedom in any future trades, but may trade the objects which bind them. This means, while they may have physical freedom, they might still be considered an individual's rightful possession to use in a Dire Deal. This does not effect entities which are considered village serfs because they are classed under rightful ownership of Malmarax, who will not participate in a Dire Deal. Officially Trade-able Items Skills, memories, life, years of life, lives of biological children, appearances (as shapeshifts), ages, pets (bonds), injuries, souls, body parts (as shapeshifts), sight, hearing, intelligence, consciousness, possessions, emotions, physiological afflictions, hunger, pain, talents, experiences, character traits ** Please note, if it is transferred, it may no longer be obtained naturally unless the procurator has specified that it is not permanent. Passive Effect Carry-Overs No attached affects are carried over from the duplication of a Demon's abilities unless they are volunteered. Glyphs and other runes cannot be duplicated. If a passive effect is tied to an ability, it cannot be removed unless the ability is transferred from the user. If a passive effect is tied to an ability and was acquired by transfer from a Dire Deal, the effect can be separately traded without removal of the ability. If a passive effect is tied to an ability and was acquired by duplication from a Dire Deal, it cannot be removed because it is tied to the Original Owner. Do Unto X... If a third party is affected directly by the success of a Dire Deal, this third party's participation must be willing unless: 1.) it is in either trader's right do so without permission from them, 2.) this third party is rightfully under either trader's control. In Example: A trade in which trader 1, who is the father, sells their child's life, may do so without permission from party 3, its mother. A trade in which trader 1, who is the husband, sells their spouse, party 3's, sight is not valid because it is not their sight to sell. Fees & Hidden Charges The broker has a right to demand an offering before the trade can take place. In this case, a third party is allowed so long as their only purpose is to satisfy this fee. This will remain permanent even if the Dire Deal itself is revoked. If terms are violated in effect of the Lesser's fee, the Dire Deal will be revoked. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__